Death Becomes You
by ShadyWolf313
Summary: The soldiers of the west make their last stand in an abandoned fort against eastern forces. Humphrey and his men know they're going to die, but they will die fighting. One-shot, Anthro


I stood like a statue looking out into the fields of which are filled with the bodies of thousands. We have been fighting for weeks a fight we couldn't win from the start. Since the beggining the east had the advantage, they had out numbered us 5 to 1, but we fought. We were sent into battle to defend our home from the tyranny of the east.

I have about 300 men with me left willing to die for the ones they love and their lives are in my hand. Winston put me in charge hoping that I would make a difference in this fight even with the odds against us. We fought for weeks on the fields of Jasper and have done nothing but lose more and more men. But we fought hard and brought many of those bastards down with us!

We are now making a final stand inside Fort Williams, an old fort the west built long ago for the purpose of making sure the east stayed out of the west. But it was abandonded long ago and we have decided to make our stand here and now. We have been waiting for three days for the east to attack and it has yet to happen. But I know they'll come, I can feel it.

One of my men went up to me saying that our scouts have finally spotted the eastern army. They are only a few miles north of us. I knew we needed to prepare. I ran down the stairs and gathered my men around me. I put the archers on the wall so they coudl fire down on the enemy and kill as many as they could before they made it to the wall. The spearman and swordsman will be down at the gate so if they break through they will have to deal wih them. We also dug a large trench and filled it with spears and got all of our "waste" and dumped it in the pit. That way they would not only die from the spears, but also of infection.

My men are nervous and I could tell by the look in their eyes. I walked back up to the top of the wall and looked down upon them. I knew we we going to die today, there was no stopping it. But you may as well go down fighting.

"Soldiers, I know you afraid and I know that the east has a much larger force than us. We are going to die today, I won't lie to you. There's no way to win this. But you need to die fighting! Fighting for your family back home, fighting so when your death is on your grave it won't say "Died from slaughter at Fort Williams!" I said to my men.

"There is an old quote from Plato, saying that only the dead have seen the end of war. It could not be more true, if you do survive this you and they say the war is over. It's not and it never will be. I want you to know that I am with you through this and I will fight and die with all of you. Now, let's show these eastern sons of bitches who they're fucking with!" I yelled to my men.

They all cheered in aplause and got to their postions. After about twenty minutes of waiting the eastern wolves finally arrived and they were ready. I looked out into their army to see the wolf I've been trying to kill this whole fight. Garth, King Tony's son and the leader of this army. He is the one responsible for the deaths of all these wolves and I intend to avenge them.

His army was near our wall, Garth sat on his horse in the front of his army. I assume he won't be joining the fight with is men, coward. I've been fighting by my men's side this whole time and I didn't see him kill one wolf. That's not true actually, he did kill some wolves that were seriously injured and couldn't fight back.

He then ordered his men to march forward and for first time this whole fight, I cracked a smile. For once this whole fight we had the advantage and I wouldn't dare waste this oppurtunity. I ordered my men to take out their arrows and put it on their strings and after a few more seconds when they got close enough...I ordered them to fire.

Arrows went straight down into their ranks and punctured hundreds of wolves. Hitting them in the neck mainly where they were most vulnerable. Blood poured out of the bodies of hundreds of soldiers as they fell to the ground screaming in pain if they already didn't die from the arrow instantly.

I then ordered the archers to continue firing and don't stop. They did as they were told and arrows were flying straight towards them and hitting them with tremendious force. They then started to run toward the fort and made it to the gate eventually.

Once at the gate we had realized that they had built a large battering ram to smash througgh our gate. We then started firing arrows straight down at them killing as many as we could before they broke in. They then started to ram the gate, with nothing to stop it with, they eventually broke through.

Once they did they all charged through blindly. However there was two hundred spear and swordsman waiting for them and they charged blindly into our pit. Hundreds fell into the pit in seconds and you could hear they agonizing screams of pain coming from those soldiers. No better than what we got.

I then ran down the stairs and pulled out my sword and they eventually walked around the pit and then charged us. I ran to my men's side to fight with them and as soon as they charged my men held their spears up and stabbed them. Blood poured out of their bodies as they fell to the groud dead. We then got into a large battle with them. One of them tried to attack me, but I blocked his attack with my sword and sliced his side open. He then fell to his knees holding his wound and I then decapitated him and he fell to the ground dead.

More soldiers charged in and we were still hlding the line has best as we could while the archers still continued to rain hell down upon them. But they just kept coming. You can't fight forever, but they had enough men to do that. When one group dies just send in another one. As I was fighting an enemy soldier, someone came up behind me and sliced my side. I grabbed it in pain, but blocked his next attack and puched him away he fell into the pit to his death.

The other guard tried to kill me, but it must've been sheer adrenaline that made me stand up and cut open his stomach. He fell down to the ground holding his stomach in painm I looked down at him and felt sad for him. I knew killing him would be the best way to end his suffering so I stabbed his chest and he died instantly.

Once I pulled my sword back our I then began to feel the pain in my side once again. I grabbed it in pain and began to look around me and saw dozens of soldiers fighting. There were bodies everywhere and the ground was stained red with the blood and guts of fallen soldiers. I then saw something else, I saw Garth sitting on his horse inside the fort watching the fight.

I then gathered all my strength I could and stood up and began to walk to him. More like a hobble, I was losing blood fast and was near death. I didn't care though, I needed to do this before I died. My body gained more adrenaline than I've ever felt. I charged him and began screaming as I cut his horses head off.

He then fell off his horse and tried to regain his composure. He stood up just in time to save himself a fatal blow by me. He then pulled out his sword and got ready to fight me. I charged him and he got ready to defend the attack. Our swords clashed together and we were pushed against eachother. I began pushing hard against him and the look in my eyes were one of hate. It wouldv'e scared anybody.

I finally won the clash and knocked his sword out of his hands and sliced his leg and he fell to the ground. I kicked him down so he was on his back and I out my sword to his throat.

"This is for Kate and all the wolves you killed you son of a bitch!" I said as I stabbed his throat.

He began choking on his own blood and after I pulled my sword back out he died shortly afterwards. The whole reason I accepted this task to fight this battle was because of what Garth did to my wife Kate. He and his men raped and killed her while she was pregnant with our child. I found her dead and looked like she had been raped and I learned that it was Garth who did not long after.

After I had killed Garth one of his soldiers ran up behind me and stabbed me in the back. I felt his sword go through me and pull back out. He thought I would fall down and die, but I turned around in an instant and cut his head off.

Then I fell down bleeding and breathing heavily. I knew I was going to die and I took out a locket from my pocket and looked at it and held it to my chest. It was Kate's and she always loved it. I held it t omy heart as I began to cry. I then looked around and saw the rest of my men dying, the fight kicked out of them. I then looked back at the sky one last time before I closed my eyes and let death take me.

So this is what it was like for us, after the east won that battle peace was called between the west and east. Saying that nowone was gaining much in the war and Tony was upset about Garth's death. But this whole war was Garth's fault! If he had never done what he did to Kate then there wouldn't of even been a war. I hope this is a lesson to all of you fellow eager soldiers. I was once like you, eager and wanting to fight. But when you join the fight always remember...death becomes you.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! I really thought this turned out great and I want to know what you guys think. I'm gonna start writing more one shots. I like writing one shots and I'll keep updating my other stories too. So leave a review and watch put for more stories by ShadyWolf313!**

**-ShadyWolf313**


End file.
